Stars
by angelorocks
Summary: The story of the marauders' adventures during their journey through Hogwarts and the wizarding war.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to JK Rowling.

**Author note: **I'm trying to keep this as canon as possible so the train scene is just the one from the book but in Sirius' perspective. The plot will follow the book pretty closely, I'm just writing in details.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

I shoved through the crowds of Diagon Alley, trying to make my way to Flourish and Blott's. My brother, Regulus, followed close behind.

"Sirius," he whined, "Why do I have to go with you? _I _don't need anything from here." We reached the shop and pushed through the door, which was inconveniently blocked by an old witch.

"Mum and Dad have to go to Knockturn Alley to get stuff and you're too young to go with them. It's a dangerous place, and obviously they think you're safer with me. If you don't shut up we might have to prove them wrong, eh?" I messed up my brother's hair roughly.

"_Ow!"_

"Shut up."

I wove through the bookshelves, looking for my schoolbooks. I read off the list: _The Standard Book of Spells _by Miranda Goshawk, _A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot, _Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling, etc. They seemed rather useless to me; I could surely borrow someone else's, but I bought them all anyways to avoid my mother's wrath. It wasn't like I lacked the money.

As I dragged my little brother out of the bookstore, I spotted a shop across the street that seemed to draw the interest of many people my age. I hoisted my heavy supply bag over the grumbling Regulus' shoulder and went to take a look at the display in the window. I was tall, so I had no problem seeing over the heads of the other kids.

"Oh, _wicked_!" I exclaimed. On the other side of the glass sat the most beautiful broomstick I had ever come across. It was glossy black with silver words carved into the handle. I leaned closer to read them.

The boy standing next to me got there first and read out loud, "Cleansweep 2! The Cleansweeps are the best! Oh, if only I could get one!"

I grinned at the dark-haired boy. "You going into first year too? Pity we can't join the team yet."

"Those gits. I bet I'd be good enough, if they gave me a chance! I've been flying all my life. My dad taught me." The boy laughed good-naturedly and stuck out a hand. "James Potter."

I shook the extended hand. "Sirius Black."

James smiled. "I'll see you at Hogwarts, Sirius Black."

Just then someone grabbed my arm and I looked up into the face of Walburga Black. "There you are, Sirius. What've you been doing, chitchatting? We've got business to take care of." I saluted James over my mother's shoulder as she hauled me away. James waved to me as we retreated, still laughing.

On September 1st I was dropped off by my father, Orion Black, at King's Cross Station. My father gave me a curt nod and disapparated, leaving as quickly as we had arrived. I sighed and made my way to the brick wall between platforms 9 and 10. Once I was sure there were no muggles in sight, I took a deep breath and pushed my cart through the barrier, arriving on platform 9 ¾. I was greeted immediately by the rush of sound and exhilaration of Hogwarts students on the first day of school.

I lifted my heavy trunk onto the train and found an empty compartment. I sat down, pushing my trunk under the seat. I looked out the window, watching the students mulling about, and wondered what my life would be like from now on. I knew what house I would be in – Slytherin. My entire family was made up of Slytherins, except my cousin, Andromeda, who was a Hufflepuff, and look what happened to her. She went off and married a muggleborn and had her name scorched off the family tree. I would try my best to avoid any such trouble.

However, I generally disliked Slytherins. My family was the perfect example. They were controlling and all acted like prats, and if you weren't exactly like them, you were shunned. We were one of the biggest pureblood families. I had never said anything to them because I knew it wouldn't end well, but honestly, I rather liked muggles. To me, they just seemed like confused creatures that could use a little helping out. After all, it wasn't their fault they couldn't do magic.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as the compartment door slid open and James Potter stood in the doorway. "Sirius Black! Mind if we join you?"

"We?"

A short, rather chubby boy peeked out from behind James. "Hello," he said shyly.

James introduced the boy. "This is my very good friend Peter Pettigrew. I met him just now and he seems to need some mates."

I clapped Peter on the back as he sat next to me. "You'll find no one better."

We tried to start a conversation, but we were interrupted as the compartment door was yanked open once again and two people entered. One was a redheaded girl with bright green eyes, and the other was a pale boy with dark, greasy hair. The girl seemed very upset, and ignored the three of us as she went to sit in the corner across from them, pressing her forehead against the windowpane. The greasy-haired boy closed the door behind him and sat next to her.

She glanced at him and then looked back out the window. She looked like she was crying. "I don't want to talk to you, Severus," she said in a constricted voice. I listened with curiosity.

"Why not?"

"Petunia hates me, because we saw that letter from Dumbledore."

"So what?"

She threw him a look of deep disdain. "So she's my sister."

"Lily, she's only a –" He caught himself quickly; Lily, too busy trying to wipe her eyes without being noticed, did not hear him. I snorted at his insensitivity.

"But we're going!" Severus continued, suddenly excited. "This is it, we're off to Hogwarts!"

Lily nodded, smiling in spite of herself.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," said Severus, encouraged that she had brightened a little.

James, who had been watching the exchange in silence, spoke up. "Slytherin?" Lily raised her head, as if noticing him for the first time. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?'

I realised that James was addressing me. I looked down. "My whole family have been in Slytherin."

"Blimey," said James, "and I thought you seemed all right!"

I grinned. "Maybe I'll break the tradition." I was doubtful, but why not go along? "Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

James lifted an invisible sword and made his voice deeper. "'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad."

Severus made a small, disapproving noise. James turned on him. "Got a problem with that?"

"No," said Severus, though his slight sneer said otherwise. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy –"

I saw a great opportunity for an insult. "Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" I interjected. James roared with laughter. Lily sat up, rather flushed, and looked from James to Sirius in disgust.

"Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment."

Peter chortled and James and I ooooh-ed obnoxiously. James stuck out a leg to try and trip Severus as he passed.

"See ya, Snivellus!" He called as the compartment door slammed. As soon as he was sure they were gone, he stood up and collapsed dramatically on the seats across from Peter and me, clutching his heart. "I think I'm in looove…" He groaned.

Peter looked startled. "What, with Lily?"

James sighed dreamily.

As he and Peter discussed his newfound love interest, I thought about what he'd said about the houses. I wanted to be friends with the boy, but knew my parents would never condone a friendship with a Gryffindor. Although… I knew the Potters were purebloods, and when I thought about it, they might even be related to the Blacks. Maybe if my parents knew this they'd be more forgiving. I leaned against the window and watched the scenery go by in a blur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to JK Rowling.

**Author note: **Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

The Great Hall was filled with cheers. I stood with James in the front of the gathering of first years, while Peter stood behind us nervously. I looked at James, who was eyeing the red-haired girl from the train. She was looking up at the ceiling and Severus was whispering to her excitedly. I glanced up as well, and nudged James. He started.

"Whoa, mate!" he exclaimed. "It's like they stuffed the sky in here!"

Indeed it was. There were stars scattered through the dark, tumultuous clouds that spread above us. As we watched, it began to rain. I closed my eyes, expecting to feel water droplets on my face, but none came. I opened my eyes to see the drops disappear a few feet above us.

I looked outside to see water pouring down. "I think it copies what's actually happening outside."

James grinned. "Brilliant."

Just then the deputy headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, cleared her throat and the hall fell silent. She placed an old hat on a chair. I jumped as its brim opened wide and it spoke.

"Each of you belongs somewhere; each of you has different ways of being a part of life. Here your individual ways will be brought together with the ways of others like you. You will each be sorted into one of four houses: Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart, with daring nerve and chivalry. Hufflepuff, whose patient members are true and just and loyal. Wise Ravenclaw, for those of wit and learning. Slytherin, where cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends. I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat, and I will look inside your minds; there's nothing there I cannot see, nothing you can hide from me. Put me on and I'll tell you where you ought to be."

The hall broke into applause. James leaned over and whispered, "Nice rhyming at the end there. He should make that into a song or something."

The crowd fell silent once again as McGonagall produced a scroll. "When I call your name, you will come up and put on the hat. Once you are sorted, you will sit with the rest of your house."

James bounced on his toes impatiently and I glanced behind him to see that his fingers were crossed. I smirked. After the first few students were sorted, "Black, Sirius!" was called. I took a deep breath and went to sit on the stool.

I could almost feel a tingling in my mind as the hat dug through it. "Hmm. A Black, but a different type of Black. Your future holds great things, but not the kind your family can help you achieve. Honour matters more to you than pride and you don't care what others think of you. You, my friend, belong in… GRYFFINDOR!"

I opened my eyes wide in shock. "What – there must be some kind of mistake!"

The hat chuckled. "I do not make mistakes." Before I could protest further, it was taken off my head and the next name was called. I sat at the Gryffindor table and watched James cheering for me enthusiastically. I felt numb.

"Evans, Lily!"

Lily sat down and placed the hat on her head, smiling shyly. The hat didn't take long to decide, and Severus' face fell as she joined me at the Gryffindor table. After "McKinnon, Marlene" was sorted into Ravenclaw, James joined us as well. He looked delighted to be sitting across from Lily. "Lupin, Remus" sat down next to her and they struck up a friendly conversation. Severus Snape was sorted into Slytherin, and Lily gave him a sad smile as he passed our table. He sat next to my cousin.

Later, when James, Peter, and I were settling into our dormitory, Lupin came in looking rather awkward.

"Hello, could I stay in here too? There's no room in the other dorms."

I stood up from my bed. "Yeah, there's plenty of space here. Especially when I leave."

James frowned. "What do you mean, _leave_? You can't leave."

"If my parents find out I got into Gryffindor they'll castrate me with a butter knife and scorch my name off the family tree. I have to switch before my cousin tells them or something."

"If they'd be that mad, why would your cousin tell them?"

I laughed. "You know that fifth year, Bellatrix Black? Crazy, evil bitch? That's my cousin."

Remus put down his trunk and sat on his bed, crossing his arms. "No one can switch houses."

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"I read it in _Hogwarts, a History. _No one ever has changed houses."

"Well, I'll be the first then."


End file.
